Lust
by Giraffe-on-Dolphin
Summary: Eros is summoned to Zeus for unknown reasons, why would Zeus want to speak to his grandson? Read to find out. WARNING: SMUT, YAOI, AND INCEST


**Hi this is Giraffe-on-Dolphin! Oh look, my initials are G-o-D! Weird. ANYWAYS! This story contains gay males engaging in sexual acts, if you are young, smut makes you uncomfortable, or you do not like reading about gay sex, DO NOT READ**.

"Eros!" Hermes's voice rang through Aphrodite and Ares's palace. "I must see Eros!" Hermes dashed down the hall, he opened the first doors to see Aphrodite and Ares having sex. "Oh gosh!" Herms blushed and covered his glasses, "Where is Eros's room? Zeus has summoned him."

"All the way down the hall -ooh- and on the -pant- left -groan-" Aphrodite replied through sexual sounds.

"And KNOCK next time, Hermes- GAAAAH!" Ares commanded, before groaning. Hermes quickly darted out of the room, the sounds of the two having sex still in his mind. Hermes made it to Eros's bedroom door, it had a heart pierced by an arrow on it, Eros's signature symbol. Hermes made sure to knock this time, he heard footsteps and the door was finally answered by Eros himself, bare naked.

"Yeah?" Eros yawned, adjusting his large penis. His bleach blonde hair was all frazzled, he clearly just woke up.

"GEEZ! Does anyone in this place wear clothes?" Hermes rolled his eyes.

"Did you walk in on Mom and Dad fucking?" Eros laughed.

"How'd you know?!" Hermes blushed.

"Beginner mistake." Eros laughed. Hermes rolled his eyes. Hermes took one last scan over Eros, who was now more awake. Eros's eyes were golden and shone like coins. He was a short man, his muscles were average, larger than Hermes's. He had a small hint of ab muscle that was lightly covered in hair, he had more hair on his chest and across his pectoral muscles, shaped into a giant heart shape. He had strong, clean legs, and in between them was the world's largest natural penis, no extra skin, not birth defect, his full, healthy, penis was at least 15" long! AMAZING!

Eros laughed, when he caught Hermes ogling at his meat. He guided Hermes by the hand into his room, locking the doors. Eros pulled Hermes's toga, sandals, and glasses off. He then stood up and ran his hand through Hermes's hair, getting very close to his face.

"Would you like me to continue?" Eros's wings sprouted from his back and wrapped around Hermes. He laughed. "Sorry, they like to do that when I'm aroused…" Eros looked back to the messenger. Hermes squirmed and blushed. Eros looked down at Hermes's genitals, which he covered up with a loincloth. "That cloth ain't workin' for ya' huh?" Eros gave a sexy grin at Hermes. Hermes's loincloth was being pushed out of the way by his penis, the cloth wrapped around all sides of it. It was small, but most god's penises were small, Eros knew.

Eros pulled Hermes CLOSER, he reached down and grabbed his ass.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand, would you like me to continue?" Eros groaned into Hermes's ear.

"No." Hermes pulled away from Eros.

"OH C'MON HERM!" Eros crossed his arms. He retracted his wings and stepped over to his dresser.

"I mean, you're very hot, but I have too many messages to deliver! And I came here to deliver YOU one!" Hermes bent over for his glasses and looked at Eros. Eros's perky, fat ass had a small tattoo of his heart and arrow symbol on it. "Woah, nice ass, Cupid!" Hermes said, all sanity once again letting room for lust. Eros smiled and made a show of pulling up his golden boxers.

"What is the message you had?" Eros asked, pulling his boxers back down and trying on a different pair.

"Zeus wants to see you, now." Hermes said. He pulled his clothes back on and walked off.

"Meet me at midnight here later!" Eros called after Hermes down the hall. Hermes turned around to see Eros posing with his huge wacker seductively. Hermes rolled his eyes and flew off. "Now, I wonder what papa Zeus wants from me." Eros mumbled, walking back to his room to get dressed.

 **HEHE! Teased you there, didn't I? Oh, don't worry some actual sex scenes will be coming up in the next chapter, so stay tuned for those! Please leave a review, I need it! XD Also, all the gods in this continuity are pansexual, meaning they are willing and able to be sexual arroused by any gender. So Hermes was aroused by Eros earlier on purpose, no errors. Also I am going by the continuity that Zeus is Eros's grandfather, so I there will be incest later on.**


End file.
